Spacebound Spiders
by michl1
Summary: Monsters have finally intermingled with humanity. All is peace between the two species. However, Muffet can't help but notice that monsters never made their way to outer space. But that's not much of a problem, for Frisk is eager to help with that. With her intellect, and Frisk’s determination, the human gets an experience most humans don't. Collab with an anonymous person.


Spacebound Spiders

_It's finally happened. Monsters have managed to fully integrate into human society, and after so long, too._ That's what Frisk was thinking when they saw the fruits of their hard labor with trying to get humans accepting of monsters. Of course, there were some that still felt as if they weren't welcome, but the amount of people who believed that dwindled steadily over the eight years since the barrier was broken when monsters finally left Mount Ebott. Not to mention their ambassador, Frisk, who set in motion the integration in the first place.

One day, Frisk got a call from Muffet, and they picked up.

"Hello?" Answered Frisk.

"There you are, mon ami! It's so good to hear from you again~" Muffet said, feeling excited.

"Listen. I have a favor to ask of you. Would you come to my mansion, please? I need you to help me with something, and no one else can seem to help me out~"

"Well, sure, Muffet."

"Ah ah! Princess Muffet, please. I have to keep up appearances, dear~"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Princess Muffet."

"Qutie all right. Now, hurry on over here. I've got some things to do, and I don't like having to wait TOO long~"

Muffet hung up the phone, and Frisk made their way to the mansion. It took about thirty minutes on their bike, but they managed to get to the mansion. Once they got there, they noticed Muffet's stomach was larger than usual.

"Uh, Princess Muffet?" They beckoned.

Muffet turned around to spot the ambassador with a bulging mouth. Afterwards, she spat someone out of her belly. It was Alphys.

"Why was Alphys inside your mouth?"

Muffet kept a straight face while lightly jabbing Alphys, who took it as her cue to speak.

"O-o-oh, that. Well, Muffet ju- I mean, PRINCESS Muffet, she asked me if I could check something for her! She said her stomach was hurting a bit, and she asked if I could, you know, find a way to make it stop. Looks like I found what was hurting her!" She said.

Alphys held up a hat in her left hand, giggling nervously.

"Oh. Okay." Frisk said, believing Alphys' testimony.

"Y-yeah! So! She also called me and asked if I could help her make a headset."

"Oh? Who for?"

"Pour tu, of course!" Muffet said with a smile that could unsettle even the most hardened of men.

"You see, I had an idea just recently. Humans could travel into space, but why can't monsters? Because we never became capable of doing it, that's why! Until NOW, of course~"

"Really? Well, what's the plan?"

"Well, first, I shoot you out of my cannon that I have. It's more than strong enough to send you out of this orbit~"

"Wait. What? Are you serious? I could die from that!"

"Not exactly. You'll have the protection of this special amulet, courtesy of moi~"

Muffet held out an amulet no bigger than her hand that looked like a cross between a bear and a bird. It pulsed with a white energy with some random prominenses of red and yellow orbiting it.

"Yes, that's right, dearie. With this special amulet, not only will you be able to breathe in space, you'll also be immune to the dangerously high temperatures and pressure of the atmosphere. All you have to do is wear it. And don't bother worrying about whether it falls off. I have to take it off of you~"

Muffet took a long puff of her spider stogie and blew the smoke away from Frisk and Alphys. She then sighed contentedly.

"Well, that's great, Muffet. But how will I talk to you? You know, so I can get pulled back?" Asked Frisk.

"That's where the headset comes in~"

"Oh. So the headset lets you talk to me, and the same to you, I guess? Anything else I should know?"

"Well, I was also planning on putting a small camera on there, too. That way, we could see what you see." Added Alphys.

Muffet licked her lips, implying she was going to swallow Alphys again if she didn't stop talking.

"N-n-nevermind."

"So! Let's get you all suited up, dearie~" Muffet said, pulling Frisk into the mansion to ready them for the expedition.

It didn't take long, only about 15 minutes. Frisk had the amulet Muffet made fastened to them, and Alphys finished making the headset, handing it to Frisk to put it on. Muffet also put on a second headset Alphys made. She spoke into the microphone Alphys implanted within.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three." She said, expecting it to be receivable in Frisk's end.

It seemed to be going through a little garbled.

"Um, Alphys, mine's not..."

Frisk didn't finish the statement as Alphys held out her hand and a screw driver to tighten a loose screw that prevented sound from going through properly. Then Alphys handed it back to them.

"Ok-k-kay. Try it... n-n-now." She stuttered.

Muffet made another test, and the reception was perfect. Frisk also tested their microphone, and it was also good on Muffet's end.

"Excellent, dearie! Now let's get you inside that cannon! Can't keep burning daylight, you know~" Muffet said, grabbing Frisk to place them inside the barrel.

As they made it in, Muffet made a powerful, yet long and rope-like web, and she tied it around Frisk. As long as it was, its comfort was the only thing that rivaled it, alongside its resilence. Then, she made it to the ignition to her cannon. Using her spider stogie, she set the countdown and lit the fuse.

"All right. This probably won't kill you~" She muttered quickly.

"What?" Frisk asked, trying to see if they heard right.

Nothing! Commence countdown~"

Muffet started the countdown, and once it ended, she pulled the trigger, and off Frisk went into space. From Muffet's point of view, Frisk diappeared into space with a twinkle appearing where they were last visible. As they passed through the layers of the atmosphere, the amulet Muffet gave them started taking effect. The shield magic it used kept Frisk safe from the heat and pressure of their own velocity as they shot through the ionosphere. Then a barrier encased Frisk's entire body as it started rapidly reusing the air Frisk exhaled, converting the carbon dioxide into life-preserving oxygen. Then came the slowing of themselves. As they came to a speed-based equilibrium, Frisk gently floated among the cosmos. Then came the headset.

"Frisk, can you hear me?" Asked Muffet.

Frisk was in complete awe of what they was seeing. It was beautiful out there in space. They even turned back to Earth to see how it looked. It felt weird being so far away from home, but it was a beauty they never witnessed before.

"Princess Muffet, it's Frisk. I can't even describe it very well. That's how amazing it looks out here." Frisk said into the headset.

"Why not give it a try, at least~" Muffet requested.

"Oh. Okay. It's... beautiful. The world looks so big from afar when you're looking back on it. The sun, it's like this huge ball of fire, except there's like, small, little flames dancing on its surface. And the planets, I can see Venus and Mars from here! I think I can make out Mercury a bit."

"Magnifique! Anything of interest?"

"Well, I can also see a few satellites, alongsi-"

Suddenly, an entity started soaring through the cosmos, and it spotted Frisk. It was... some sort of monster that could travel in space.

"Whoa. How is that even possible?" They asked themselves, surprised to see something floating among the vacuum of space and acting like it was normal.

"What is it? What are you seeing?" Muffet asked, hearing the change in Frisk's tone.

"I see some sort of... phoenix. There's a lot of light shining from it, and... it's coming for me. Uh oh."

Frisk lacked the ability to move away from its path, so when it approached, it looked at Frisk. It was about twice Frisk's height.

"Who are you, earthling?" It asked, looking down at Frisk with a threatening glare.

"Um... my name is Frisk. What's yours?" Frisk answered, getting somewhat nervous on what would happen next.

"I am Alekai, Empress of the planet Phenetra. And you, Frisk, are interfering with my frequent exploration of this solar system. For that, as is customary for my people, we will now engage."

Suddenly, Frisk's soul appeared, and an encounter commenced. Frisk didn't have a chance to try and talk before Alekai unleashed a spell at them. It only managed to knock Frisk back from her, but she managed to leave a bruise. Frisk got their bearings back and tried to reason with them.

"Your highness, I meant no harm or disrespect. Honestly!" They said, trying to get her to stop attacking.

"And now you insult me by lying." Alekai assumed, shooting a beam at Frisk that took a few more hitpoints away from them. Muffet heard Frisk grunt in pain.

"Frisk! Hold on, dearie! I'll get you out of this!" Muffet declared, ready to pull Frisk to safety.

The sound was heard by the empress, and she suddenly changed her hostile demeanor to a more inquisitive one.

"Wait! That sound... was that a communication device?" She asked.

"Yes, your highness. It was." Frisk answered, still feeling the sting of the beam.

Alekai started to feel a little guilty. She raised her left wing, and she healed Frisk.

"So you were telling the truth after all. You truly didn't mean any harm or disrespect."

"Yes, your highness."

"Very well, then. You are excused for this. In addition, if I may inquire, why exactly did you choose to come out here?"

"Oh! Well, I come from Earth, and I was helping one of my monster friends out with space travel, and we kinda wanted to see how it was out here."

"Ah. I see. The urge to escape a planet's gravitational pull is indeed unparalleled. Well, perhaps you would like some assistance in your travels?"

"Oh! Well, I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Nonsense, I insist. I did attack you without provaction, so I believe it will help set things right."

"Well, I could use some help manuvering my way outward. But no need to worry about me going back. My spider friend can take care of that."

"Interesting. Very well. Come onto my wing, young human. I will provide you assistance to view a small bit of your galaxy."

Alekai offered her wing to Frisk, and they grabbed onto it and guided themself to her neck, holding on tightly. Alekai felt Frisk make their way to their destination, and the exploration began.

Soon, Alekai and Frisk were among the heavenly bodies of the cosmos. Frisk laughed to themselves in astonishment.

"It's so beautiful. Nebulas, Saturn, the othe planets, it's so amazing when you get to see it for yourself. I think I even see a quasar from here, Muffet." Frisk said, drinking in the extraterrestrial beauty.

"Ah. If only I had allowed Alphys to install the camera on that headset after all. Ah, well. C'est la vie~" Muffet said, fantasizing about Frisk's description.

"It's fine, Muffet. The view up here is pretty cool, but it's nothing unlike what you see in space documentaries. Well, they might be a little exaggerated, but they still give out some good ideas of what things look like."

"Yes. This is what my people get to see every day. The majesty the universe has for us to discover and cherish. And now, you have the opportunity to see it for yourself." Alekai said, turning outward to view the milky way up close.

Without much time passing, she managed to give Frisk a good view of what it looked like. Frisk could barely contain their wonder.

"This is what the galaxy I live in looks like? Now, I'm kinda jealous. Pretty glad I get to see this up close finally. It's even better than the pictures. Thank you, your highness. I think... I'm ready to go back home now."

"You are welcome."

Frisk let go of Alekai, and she turned around to face Frisk.

"Farewell, earthling. If by chance we meet again, know that I shall come in peace."

"Likewise, your highness."

Alekai left Frisk's presence, and they watched as she left.

"Muffet, this was awesome and all, but... I think I'm ready to come back home. I'm starting to miss solid ground." Frisk said into the microphone.

"Copy, Frisk. We'll reel you back~" Muffet said as Frisk felt the pull draw them quickly towards their home planet.

It took hours, but while it was happening, Frisk got a high speed view of everything they were seeing.

"It looks even cooler at high speed! I love space travel!"

By the time Frisk finally reached Earth's gravitational pull, it was nighttime, around midnight where they were initially. They started feeling a little guilty for being away for so long. As they reentered the atmosphere, Frisk was going extremely fast, and the web that pulled them back to Earth started burning up. They started getting a little worried, but their fears were dashed away as the web suddenly morphed into a parachute. Once Frisk got close to Muffet's mansion again, the parachute activated, and Frisk's descent was slowed down so much, they gently floated down to the mansion., landing safely two minutes later.

"So, how was it?" Muffet asked, crossing her arms in curiousity.

"I was shown an upclose view on our galaxy and sun. So, amazing, to say the least." Frisk said excitedly.

"Glad you liked it. Let's go back inside. It took me hours to reel you back in, and I'm rather tired. Tell me all about it in the morning."

"Sure. You don't mind if I come in, do you?"

"No. Follow me, and pick a room. Let's go to bed."

Muffet walked in with Frisk following, and they retired for the night. Muffet was able to sleep pretty well. Frisk was as well, but they couldn't stop thinking about their space experience. All of that wonder just lingering in the universe, and they only explored a small part of it. Maybe it was a good idea to go into space after all...


End file.
